Ryo Akiyama
Ryo Akiyama, 17 as of Book Six: Tricks, has had a history with the Digidestined of the Eastern Quadrant and ENIAC of the Apex long before the events of Digimon Tamers and this series. He has had Agumon, Veemon and Monodramon (before the jogress) as partners. His current partner is Cyberdramon, who came from the jogress (permanent DNA) between Monodramon and Millenniumon. Character Of all of the Tamers, Ryo Akiyama is one of the tallest, and probably the one with the longest and most mysterious history, short of Ryder who only just beats him on both counts. Ryo, thanks to his manic partner, tends to spend his life split between the Real and Digital worlds, ensuring that Cyberdramon does not wreak havoc in reality. Nonetheless, he tends to return to deal with the various crises that the Real World and the Tamers have encountered, and fights alongside the others valiantly in an attempt to deal with what are quite a varied selection of enemies. Whilst being understanding, intelligent, kind and slightly cocky, beneath his easy demenour, Ryo has many secrets, some of which consist of his past, which none but himself knows fully. He has faced what many of the Digidestined and Tamers never before had to worry about, including betrayal and having to survive by himself with no one to talk to. There are times when he looks at Cyberdramon and wonders what else had at an enemy he has fought many times in his past: Milleniummon, has done to the Monodramon before the two jogressed together. He is always fraught with worry that Millenniumon would one day overwhelm his past partner's consciousness and take over Cyberdramon's body. Thus, he always keeps an eye on Cyberdramon, never being able to fully accept the fact that his partner has part of Millenniumon within him. History Directly after the events of Digimon Adventure, Ryo Akiyama was summoned to the Digital World by Agumon and Gennai as their last hope. At that time, an accidental jogress between a Machinedramon and a Kimeramon, resulting in a Digimon more powerful than all the Four Sovereigns combined known as Millenniumon. This Digimon defeated the Sovereigns easily, and even the Digidestined were captured, save for Agumon. Ryo, lent Tai's Digivice and Agumon's aid, proceeded to combat the former enemies of the Digidestined, revived by Millenniumon, following that defeated Millenniumon and rescuing the other Digidestined. They thanked Ryo and most of the Digidestined never saw him again, until Book Three: Evils. A few years later, Ryo was at his best friend Ken's house watching the battle between Diaboromon and Omnimon. At that time, a Veemon appeared in Ken's computer holding a blue D3. He asked for Ryo's help in defeating yet another Diaboromon that resided in the Eastern Quadrant's Digital World. They proceeeded, but soon found it to be a trap set by a newly revived Millenniumon. The latter soon launched an attack that resulted in the separation of the Digital World in two. Ken and Ryo, being on different halves, aided each other in seeking the parts of the DigiEggs. They would, when combined, form their respective DigiEggs. Ryo, after some time, finds parts of a DigiEgg that was strangely different from the others. He put them together, and was shocked to find that it unlocked a door that Millenniumon had placed in Primary Village, after turning Tai and Agumon to stone. Within, Ryo found the heart and spirit of the evil Digimon, trapped in a crystal. Ryo destroyed it and defeated Millenniumon once again. The two halves of the Digital World reunited and the two friends came back together, along with Tai and Agumon, who were turned back as well. However, Millenniumon, as a last ditch attempt, hurled his Dark Spores at Ryo, but Ken shoved him aside and took the Spores in his neck instead, which would soon influence him into becoming the Digimon Emperor. Ryo brought Ken back to the Real World and treated his injuries, unaware of the power of the Dark Spore. At Ken's urging, Ryo did a quiz on Ken's computer that brought him back to the Digital World for the D-1 Tournament. Ryo fought against his Digidestined friends in a friendly competition created by the Sovereigns, which comprised of Izzy, Willis, Mimi , Matt and Tai. Ryo later discovered that the tournament was a hoax, engineered to train him for the final battle of Millenniumon, which they had discovered was still alive. Afterwards, Ryo began to shut himself in, not trusting others so easily ever again. Once at Milleniumon's palace, Ryo found himself confronting Moon=Millenniumon, the spirit version of Millenniumon that was still trapped in a crystal. Ryo managed to defeat the latter in the end, but Millenniumon pulled himself along with Ryo though time, and the Digidestined that had betrayed him lost hope of ever finding him. Meanwhile, Ryo landed in the Apex of the Ancient past, rid of all his memories. He befriended a Monodramon that became his partner and met the ruler of the Apex: ENIAC, who will become the infamous Yggdrasil in the future. ENIAC was aware of Millenniumon's messing with the different quadrants and at important events, and eventually making the latter in control of the world of the future and Digivolving to ZeedMillenniumon. ENIAC sent Ryo through time to try and gain allies and stop this interference, while Millenniumon sent his minions to the past to taint ENIAC's efforts. Ryo managed to gain many allies before Millenniumon succeeded in sending his evil Tamers and sabotage ENIAC while Ryo was away. Ryo defeated these Tamers, and ENIAC told Ryo of the shadow computer Atanasoff before he was shut down. Ryo went to Atanasoff, and the latter sent Ryo to the future to challenge ZeedMillenniumon, at the risk of the portal shutting down and trapping Ryo in that future forever, as ENIAC was no longer around to power it. Ryo took the risk and went through, and discovered his connection to Millenniumon as his true partner, which explained why the latter could never truly be defeated. This involved the memory return that Ryo had always wanted, as he had regained his memories little by little over the course of his time in the Apex. The battle finally ended when Monodramon jogressed with a weakened ZeedMillenniumon to a DigiEgg. Ryo returned to the Apex and was subsequently dumped into the real world of the Southern Quadrant, finding himself somehow already established with a father and a home (in Kyushu), who didn't seem to realise he had only arrived in that world a few days ago. Whilst his 'father' dismissed the DigiEgg in their living room as a simple curiosity, Ryo engaged in exploring this new world, learning of how his world back in the Eastern Quadrant was a mere TV show in the Southern. Already experienced at the card game during his time in the Apex, and finding himself surprisingly good at it, Ryo took part in the 2006's Digimon Card Tournament emerged champion, making him somewhat famous in the Digimon Card Game 'world'. Ryo didn't have much time to celebrate his newfound celebrity, since the DigiEgg then hatched into a Cyberdramon, rather unlike the one who was Monodramon in the Apex. After a clash between Cyberdramon and a bioemerging Parrotmon, Ryo is left in fear of what could happen in the future if they were to stay in the real world. Apologising to his father, he made a quick exit. Ryo later met the Tamers in the Digital World, and soon after returned to the real world with them and fought the D-Reaper alongside them, as well as being reunited with his father. He was thankful for Cyberdramon having regressed into Monodramon, partially taking away his fear that Millenniumon had still some control over his partner in other forms. This is the reason why Ryo did not dare try and revert Cyberdramon back into any of his lower forms, for fear of Millenniumon's control over his partner, though that was well in his grasp. Thus, Cyberdramon was rarely seen in his other forms, particularly his Champion form, which Ryo is still uncertain whether Millenniumon is within that form. Unfortunately, he soon lost his partner after the D-Reaper's defeat. Later, he was reunited with his partner in Book One, when he, Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong and Rika Nonaka returned to the Digital World in search of their partners. In Book Three, he was reunited with most of the Digidestined, and subsequently all of them after the Cataclysm merged the four quadrants into one real world and a very large Digital World with four 'regions' replacing the previously separate quadrants. He fought the Demon Lords in that book, and subsequently fought Yggdrasil and the Royal Knights in Book Four, not realising that Yggdrasil was in fact the corrupted version of ENIAC who he had known from long before. At the beginning of Book Six, he appears to be in the Digital World ensuring that his partner, who displayed problematic signs in Book Five, does not run amok again, instead intending to satisfy Cyberdramon's urge for battle. In Book Seven, when Ryo was with Ken and their partners, an armed team broke into the house to capture them due to Rika being accused of murdering the Prime Minister. Milleniummon, through Cyberdramon, concealed them from the men until it was safe to escape. The assistence of his long time enemy was unnerving to Ryo and left him wondering what the digimon was trying to do.